


Summer's heat

by hanekoma



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat of the summer can be quite intoxicating and overpowering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request on tumblr.

The summer heat mixing with the humidity seemed to cause his blood to boil. Even if the sun had set a good two hours earlier and there was a fan oscillating above his head, it didn't seem to calm the warmth that crept into every inch of the city.

Idly, Remy reached into the glass he had, extracting a single piece of ice. He shifted to slide further down the door frame that lead out to the balcony until only the upper part of his spine was holding his weight in this new slouched position.

Water was already trickling off the piece of ice he'd snagged. As he drew it up to his chest, he felt a small shiver as the cold droplets began to sprinkle his skin. In the meantime, his other hand worked to pop open the button of his jeans and tug the zipper down.

Once the ice had completely phase shifted to water, he brought his damp fingers up to lick them clean. The other hand busied itself with getting his pants and boxers pushed down just enough that his cock was free of its confinement.

After lapping the cool liquid from his fingers, he dipped in for another frozen piece, but this time he didn't draw it up to his chest. Instead, he brought it down to rub over his penis, causing him to emit a gasp from the cold on hot.

A small trail ran down his thigh, mixing the pure water with the salty sweat that covered his skin. Legs began to shift as he worked to kick the pants and boxers off, sliding one leg out once it was free while the other stretched out in front of him.

All of Remy's thoughts were jumbled from the heat, cold and pleasure running through him. Perhaps it was best he had stayed in tonight. Who knows what trouble he would have gotten himself in if he had gone out for a prowl.

Scooping up another piece of ice with his free hand, he switched hands on his growing erection. The water made for good lubrication, gradually mixing with the pre-cum that began to drip from the tip of his cock.

With each stroke, the heat burned hotter in his veins and excited the tips of his nerves. It almost felt as if he was electrically charging himself and he was about to explode from the pressure of the energy building inside.

Biting down on his lower lip, he came and continued to stroke himself through his orgasm. Spurts of semen splattered on the ground and on his thighs, leaving him panting and satisfied.


End file.
